A Royal Mess of a Roommate
by ProcrastinatorSleepyhead23
Summary: Summary Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, or simply known as Hiccup—an easy-going guy at his second year in college. Top of his class, liked by almost everybody, cool with the professors, and to top it all off, he's living alone in his big apartment, being the son of the governor and a famous mother had its perks. His life is somehow perfect—not until a certain girl comes along(MODERN AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A Royal Mess of a Roommate**

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! ProcrastinatorSleepyhead here…okay it has been like two and a half or three I guess but I told you folks. I'll be back ahahah. Well you see many things happened to me these past three(?) years I guess. I got a job and that job didn't have the internet so I didn't managed to update The Choices we Make and when I was about to update, my idiot brother of mine deleted my finished chapter. A whole 8k chapter plus my In a Lifetime update another 7k chapter soooo I had to start from a scratch and I'm currently working four stories right now that's why… I wish you'll still read my works after all this time—if you lot, still gonna have me.

….I'm so happy for your support, thank you.

Now let's start shall we.

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 **~An Eventful Morning~**

A faint buzz, coming from my phone, the only thing that was keeping me from my deep slumber. It was five—no, fifteen minutes to six in the morning. Rays of the sun slowly peeking through my windows as if it was trying to blind me. Nonetheless, I kept my eyes shut for a little bit longer, trying to drown the sounds and lights when I noticed the weight in my arm. I shifted to my side and saw a mop of blonde hair—it, it was a girl. It must've been a crazy night for me that I was able to bring a girl back at my apartment. Snot will have a laugh when he hears about it, me—a nerd and a girl on a same bed. Though from what I noticed she's quite different, like princess different. Like a dream, maybe this was all just a dream—but no she's warm her breath is warm. Then she groans, nestles unto me, moving closer and—

"Gah!"

She hit her head at my chin with all this cuddling, both of us are in pain, mostly me. That woke her up, still rubbing her head and in pain she blearily look at me… then blushed. Taking a closer look she looks familiar, but that's not possible, afterall she's…

Next thing I knew there was scream, a series of curses then a fist-to-my-face—

* * *

 **~The night before the fiasco~**

"C'mon Hicc, let's go to the bar my treat!"

Snotlout stood at the doorway.

"No Snot, not going, I still have to finish something—"

Hiccup fumbles with the mess of papers on his table.

"Oh please cuz, we need to celebrate. Basically it's also your win, you tutored me remember?"

"No can do Snot. And that was back at highschool, were in college now. Fish and I are—"

"Fish is going!"

Snot declared with a smug look on his face. Then Fishlegs appeared at the doorway waving.

"You traitor…"

"Sorry, but you know that we need a break Hiccup. Just tonight!"

Fishlegs reasoned out.

The group went silent and stared at each other for a few seconds before Hiccup groans in annoyance and Snot high-fived Fishlegs. After an hour of driving they arrived at 'The Edge', a local bar near the university. At the parking lot, a pair of blonde was waiting for them—it was the twins.

"Duuuuude!" Tuff greeted while doing a fist bump with Snotlout.

Ruff was already sporting a drink in her hand when he high fived Fish and Hiccup.

"C'mon guys—"

Hiccup gestured as he lead on the group. Once inside, the group made their way towards the sea of people, except for Hiccu—he made his way to the bar.

Gobber saw Hiccup, knowing that Snotlout and the group was with him he announced their arrival.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! Everyone let's congratulate Snotlout and "The Vikings" for winning the tournament!"

The crowd went wild, shouting with mirth.

"All drinks is on me!" Snot bellowed.

The crowd got even wilder. Hiccup just shook his head and sat at the bar where Gobber is, cleaning a bottle.

"Hello boy, was surprised you came here…" the one hand bartender mused.

"Well what can I say, Snot pleaded. Says want to celebrate with me." Hiccup shrug and took a chug at his beer.

"Well the boy, sure have changed—meh maybe not!"

Gobber laughed and pointed at Snot who was now being poured by beer at his face by an angry girl that he was trying to hit on. Hiccup chuckled.

"Things don't change aren't they—"

"Hey Hicc, where's your brother?"

Hiccup spun around to see Eret, he sat across him and ordered two shots of rum. He gave the other one to Hiccup.

"Dagur's probably at the track, preparing for his next stunt." He drank the shot in one go.

"I see, tell him—Oh shit!"

Eret suddenly stood and dash towards the door. Confused for a moment, Hiccup took a chug at his beer.

"Lemme guess—"

"EREEET! My lovely Eret!"

As if on a cue Ruffnut came running. Hiccup shook his head and laugh. Gobber gave him another one, this time its mead.

"Having fun are we?!"

Fishlegs sat beside him with a beer in hand.

"Not so much…" Hiccup gave a half-shrug.

"Where's Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

"Uh I don't know, and how many beers did you have tonight?"

"Not much, I guess—"

"Nope you're drunk already, since you're asking for my sister. Confess already will ya? Come on—"

"Gobber we need ten shots of Green Death right now!"

Tuffnut shouted in the middle of the bar, and pointed at Hiccup.

"And you! You need to drink H, Dagur isn't here so, you're like—his replacement!"

"Yeah drink! We wouldn't make it without you cuz! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Snot lout hollered. The crowd followed suit with the chant. Some even stood at the door.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighs in exasperation. There's no getting out of this one.

"Alright, alright!" The crowd cheered.

"Here ya go boy, careful that stuff is strong—" Gobber reminded.

"Strong enough to knock me out?"

"I guess, though I'm sure you can handle it!" Gobber shrugs.

Hiccup brought the drinks to Tuff and the chanting grew louder. Hiccup raise the glass then fade to black.

* * *

"—ccup!"

"Astrid! Where are you! Answer me! Please!"

Hiccup ran through the bushes and ravines. Following that faint sound, a voice—her voice.

"Hiccup!"

Confused for a moment, Hiccup turned to see whose voice was it. From the mist came a blonde girl same age as him—it was Cami.

"Hicc! Where's my sister?!" She asked in between her breaths.

"I-I don't know! She was just running behind me when I heard her scream!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Astrid!" The pair shouted in chorus.

They ran in the direction towards the voice.

"Wait!" Cami shouted, Hiccup stopped running only to see through the thick mist that they were standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Cami! Hiccup!" Astrid shouted with relief in her voice. She was dangling at the side of the cliff, holding tightly into a tree root.

"Don't you worry little sister, were going to help you! Hicc grab some vines!"

Rouse up from his reverie, Hiccup started to look for some vines. The soil was damp, because of the endless rain. Hiccup found a vine and gave it to Cami, who tried to reach Astrid when the tree's hold on the soil gave up causing for it to fall taking Astrid with it.

"No!" Cami jump towards her and pushing Hiccup away towards safety.

She held Astrid in her arms and shouted,

"I'm sorry!"

As they fellin to their death.

* * *

Hiccup wakes up to the faint buzz on his phone. That dream again, it's been years since she lost her—Cami was found ten years later, without Astrid…So he wonders, what's with that dream again. He looks at his phone to see who was calling—it was his sister. He answers it.

"Morning Heath—"

"Next time, if you're gonna drink try to remember your responsibilities! Silly!"

"Yeah, yeah—sorry…"

He tried to move only to notice a weight on his numbing arm. It's a mop of blonde hair.

"Hey sis… Did you, when you brought me home last night—is it just the two of us or…"

Next to her was a girl, her hair was a mess, dried tears at her face. Sleeping soundly at his side.

"What are you talking about? We picked you up, me and Dagur."

Hiccup puts the phone on his ear and caress the girl's face, tucking a hair to her ear and getting a closer look at her face.

"Just…the three of us?"

She looks familiar, yep—if she had grown she would look just like this girl at the other side of his bed.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it must've been a crazy night, because I manage to bring a girl in here—"

"What?!"

He holds his phone again and looks the other way.

"Or, I'm still dreaming… Because lying at my side is Astrid, if she's still you know—which is impossible. So I guess it's the latter—"

There was a short silence on Heather's side.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your dreaming for now Hiccup. But if you're not here by noon, you are so screwed!"

Heather ended the call. And hiccup got back at ogling the girl. He moves in to take a better look at her face. Close enough to feel her warm breath on his face. Daring as he maybe for all he thought it was all just a drea—wait… Her breath's warm. Suddenly she nestles close unto Hiccup, and in reflex Hiccup look up to avoid kissing her. But faith have other plans.

"Gah!"

Hiccup groaned while rubbing his chin. While the girl was taking the covers all for herself and looking at him with embarrassment. Next thing Hiccup knew was a series of curses, not English—then a scream as she charged at him with murder intent. He remembered a fist landed on his face and a loud thud. Feeling a pain on his back he must've landed on his back. She was now atop him, still shouting unintelligible word probably curses—still beating him. Hiccup tried to shield himself from the barrage but—boy she's relentless. Annoyed and still having a headache because of the hangover, hiccup raised his knee towards her thighs, realizing this the girl got distracted. At that moment Hiccup held on her waist and threw her aside, changing their position—him on top now. The girl was still resisting,still shouting curses—then tears started to roll. Guilt crept up to Hiccup like being sprayed hot water, so he rolls at the side releasing the girl who was now clutching the blanket and looking at him with horrified expression.

"Sorry—" He mumbled as he stood up and walk towards the kitchen.

He brew two mug of coffee and came back only to find that the girl was now finding any means to escape his room. Seeing him she sat on the corner again covering herself with the blanket. Hiccup came closely to her and put the mug of coffee in front of her.

"Drink." Pointing to the coffee, not that she will understand anyway. He took one on his as well. The girl carefully followed his example.

Looking at her now, her dress is strange—like some medieval fantasy-ish style. That must explain her unintelligible words. But also those ears, pointed ears to be precise—elvish ears. She must've felt the stare for she glared hot daggers at Hiccup, where he raises his hand in a surrendering manner. Hiccup took a step slowly towards the door and picking his phone on the way. Outside his room, he called Heather.

"Hey, sis?"

"Please don't tell me you wouldn't make it—"

"No…Yes—"

"I knew it! You flaky bas—"

"No, no it's not like that!"

"I thought between the three of us, 'Bro's before Hoe's', but now you're not gonna make it because—"

"Will you just listen!"

Heather was silent for a minute, then she sighed.

"All ears Henry…"

"Thank you—

He took a deep breath first,

"I think you need to come over, now—"

"What?!"

"Just, please just do it and might as well bring Cami along will you?"

"I don't know what is this all about but okay, be my guess. I'll be there in an hour, together with Cami."

"Thank you sis, really thank you. I owe you—"

"I know, and it's already a pile Hiccup. See you in a bit—"

Heather ended the call.

Hiccup just sighed. So much shouting in one morning and boy looking at the clock, it was just five past seven in the morning. Boy, this is gonna be a long day. He returned at his room to find the girl staring at the bottom of the mug. She saw him and became tense. Hiccup sat opposite of her and stared in return.

"Sooooo, let's wait."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Soooooooo, what do you think? I need answers~! Ahahahah. Tell me all about it back at the review section and lets all see how the story unfolds. Till next time~

PSH out~~!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Royal Mess of a Roommate**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:**

So PSH here let's make this short for I have so many things to do, I have like three stories in progress, then another three pending stories—well they're just plot summary right now but hey maybe in the future. Oh and sorry for the wait, June is a month of birthdays in our family's case soooo let's lets! Enjoy~!

For the reviews:

Silvolde- you asked for it ahahah~!

Guest1- thank you for that~!

CajunBear73- me too ahahah

Guest2- don't worry I'm also confused but we'll work it out together.

LP- yep I noticed it too, I'm working on that and thanks~!

GuardianDragon98- No no no no no ahahah, Dagur is Hiccup's brother—well step brother…let's cave it for another chapter.

Also to all those who followed and favorite my sincerest thank you for all of you~!

So Let's start! Shall we~! Now let's start shall we.

I do not own "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" and its characters,

And anyways R&R!

* * *

 **~Girl meets Boy~**

As I stand there staring out into the oblivion, helpless. Last time I saw her, she— she was hugging Cami tight. She was crying. I want to jump but Cami insisted I should stay for she pushed me away when I should be the one falling together with her— with Astrid. Gods I miss her.

o0o

I was brought back into reality when I heard her sneeze, must've fallen asleep. Good thing she's still there, glaring daggers at me—also she didn't tried to hit me while I was defenseless.

"Agh!"

Damn hangover. I stood up to get a glass of water, this headache is killing me. She didn't move, still as rock but with a wary look at her face. Her gaze didn't leave me not until I leave for the kitchen, and when I came back—still as a rock. A knock at the door surprised me causing the contents of my drink to wet my shirt.

"Damn shit…" I mumbled.

I heard her snickered—wait what? Another knock.

"Hiccup!"

"Door's open!"

When she realized there's another person coming in, she panicked.

"Where are you!"

"Right here at my room! Is Cami with you?"

"Uh no—"

Heather opened the door looking at Hiccup .

"I can't find her anywhere, why do we need her anyway?!"

Heather asked me, still not realizing the elephant in the room.

"Uh, well—"

Glass in hand I gestured into the side, nodding towards the wary girl at the corner of my room.

With a confused look Heather tried to follow my signals and wander her gaze towards the girl.

"Haa—"

Heather was left speechless, if not for the door she would've fell to the floor. After a long moment her gaze came back to me, she cupped her mouth with her hands and tears started to pool at her eyes.

"C'mere—"

Heather came forward and I hugged her. I guess it came hard for her, because technically right in front of us was the exact lookalike of her best friend—Astrid. Thor what's wrong with me though? Am I still in denial? Or maybe it's because of the ears that I refuse to believe that it's her.

"Come on sis, help me out. I—"

After a moment, Heather broke of the hug and starts to collect herself. Wiping tears from her eyes and snorting she spoke.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Did you talk to her? Why am I not talking to her?!"

Heather did a 180 turn and headed towards 'Astrid'.

"Wait—"

And so chaos again, ensues. I just sighed and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat—boy I am hungry. After a few minutes, it seems the catfight stopped and a few moans and snorts mostly from Heather can be heard. Halfway of my cooking, Heather together with Astrid settled into the table—sitting side by side. Well what a sight, I just shrug and continued to flip pancakes and eggs.

"Thanks—for telling me about her, not speaking English…" Heather chided.

I suppressed a snicker.

"Do I smell sarcasm in there?"

"Well take a guess…"

Heather rebuke.

"Of course, it came from me…

Took some plates and transferred the bacons.

"Well anyway, it's your fault for going there first without listening to my warnings.

I scooped the pancakes and prepared breakfast for three—pancakes and bacon with scrambled eggs at the side.

"Nonetheless, it's quite a surprise to me though—for you to get away with few scratches and her sitting here and waiting breakfast…"

"Well it's a girl thing Hiccup, calling me is the best thing—no, it's the only thing you can do…"

Heathere and Astrid shared a look

"Oooookay…"

I put the food in the table and walked towards the cup where 'Astrid' left it earlier. Pour coffee for each one of us and took a seat opposite of them.

"Let's eat."

There was a short moment of silence among the three of us.

"So what do we do? About her?"

I asked Heather, who was busy on her bacon and eggs.

"Hmm?! Oh right, let's enroll Astrid. She'll love it at the university—"

"Are you out of your mind? What about those ears? She can't even speak English!"

Astrid was just observing our exchange, picking at her food.

"Don't sweat about the small things."

"Are you serious about this? She doesn't have and files for the requirements. Bringing her to the Univ—"

"Excuse me you peasant I have a name, and it's Astrid. Stop referring at me on a third person basis—it's quite unnerving really…"

Astrid rebuke.

"Yep Hiccup listen to Astrid, and I'll talk to Dagur 'bout the files so don't—"

"Wait what?" We said in unison.

Both of us was speechless when Astrid spoke again.

"Is there something wrong?"

Astrid spoke once again, this time she took a mouthful of the bacon and drank some coffee.

"Hmmm, 'tis good. Not bad for a peasant…"

I recovered first before my sister.

"You—can talk?!"

Astrid gave a confused stare at me then.

"Oh—oh, sorry for not explaining, I simply learned your language…"

"What?!"

Asked by a dumbfounded Heather. Astrid bit her lips then spoke.

"It's magic, allow me to show you a demonstration—"

Astrid slowly did motion by her hands and her ears, pointed ears—it disappeared, and looked like ours.

"It's a little bit tricky, but my mother—the queen, told me to hide the fact that my ears was not like the others so I had to learn how to hide it… I also learned your language by using magic, though at this point—most magic I know is practically useless…"

Heather mumbled a 'Problem Solved' and shared a look at me.

I plead,

"No—"

"Stop bitching about it, she goes—end of conversation."

Heather marched back to my room with Astrid in tow while I just groaned and slumped to my bed face first. Heather ignored my antics and turned to Astrid.

"It's Saturday right now, and we need clothes—"

"Is my clothing would not suffice?"

Astrid asked incredulously.

"No, no it beautiful to be honest, though we're not going to a ball as what you would call it. What we need is casual clothing. So we need to go to the mall!"

Heather then stood and walk towards the dresser— **MY** dresser.

"What are you doing?!"

"Me? Finding something to wear—"

"Really, Heather?!"

Heather shot me a look then said.

"Well you didn't tell me that there's a girl in your room that needs wardrobe makeover, and stop being an ass!"

"You said that I would need clothes, when will the royal fitter would arrive?"

Astrid interrupted.

"Uh doesn't work that way honey, we need to go to the mall to buy casual clothes—"

"Oh I see, though I still don't understand why we need his clothes?"

Heather just sighed while I suppressed a giggle— she threw balled clothes at me.

"Your highness—"

Heather forced a smile.

"We need his clothes—clean ones, because you need to change into it. I concur running into that dress-gown or whatever, is such a pain in the ass isn't it?"

Embarrassed, Astrid didn't met her gaze and nodded slowly, we met each other's glance and she looks away. And it somewhat made her recover her snobbish demeanor.

"He should be grateful, because me—a princess, will be wearing his peasant clothes."

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Whatever your highness—"

I replied with such haughtiness in my tone that I was thrown out of my own room by Heather with an excuse of—

"She needs to change now, and you can't look."

With nothing to do, I started cleaning. Drunk as I can be last night, somehow I did manage to get my clothes off before going to bed. After throwing the clothes into the hamper, I went next to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I was in the middle of it when my phone rang. I took a look at it and saw that it was Fish, I answered,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Hicc, just checking up on you—you still good for tonight?"

I took the dishes into the washer and grab a cloth to wipe my hands.

"Oh right, yeah Dagur still needs the final modifications for that suit. I'll just drop by at the lab when I finished the final touches on the design—"

"Hiccup! Where's your shoes!"

I heard a Fishlegs coughed and somewhat spit his drink.

"Is—is that Heather?"

"Thor Fishlegs, just confess already! I'll call you back—"

I ended the call and rushed towards the room, and without thinking I opened the door—damn.

"Hiyaaah!"

A book came flying, and unfortunately it was hardbound.

"Out! You pervert!"

Heather shouted before closing the door.

"I think she broke my nose?!"

I complained while rubbing the sore spot…

"Your fault! You should've just shouted where your shoes are! Never mind found it already!"

Out again, I walked to the fridge and put an ice to the sore spot when they came out at my room. Astrid was wearing a green shirt and gray flannel shirt with black jeans.

"I did my best—oh and c'mere Ast"

She gestured for Astrid to sit in the kitchen counter. At first she was hesitant to sit across me, seeing that I stood and strode towards my room.

"I need a bath—"

As I laid my eyes on them for the last time, I saw Heather doing Astrid's hair. She was sitting timidly at the bar stool, she must've felt the stare for she lock her gaze at me. This time she's not embarrass or annoyed, in her eyes…she's—wondering? For some reason I was the one who broke away and went inside my room. While inside the shower room, there is one question I keep repeating at myself.

"Is it truly her?"

* * *

"It's done!"

Heather drag Astrid towards the mirror to let her see the work.

"It's—"

Heather look at her sideways.

"What? You don't like it?"

It took a whole minute for Astrid to react.

"It's, its beautiful—simple yet pretty, I like it…"

Astrid stated while clutching her side braid. Heather snickered while shaking her head, taken aback by her response.

"Well that's good I guess, also I haven't introduced myself properly—"

Heather held out her hand,

"I'm Heather, the rude guy form earlier was my brother—well step younger brother, I'll tell you that story for another time."

Astrid took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Astrid, youngest daughter and heir to the throne of the kingdom of Berk—"

Heather looked at her skeptically, confused at what she said.

"Berk you say?"

Astrid nodded timidly.

"Figures, Hiccup!"

Heather turned.

"Yeah?!"

"We're leaving!"

Hiccup came out of his room, wearing an eyeglass and a lab coat, holding a bunch of rolled blueprints.

"You have your car do you? I can't join you guys—"

"Yup, like I said, no need to sweat over the small details."

"You're not going?"

Astrid blurted out, realizing what she said—her face turned red and went on ahead.

"That's the way to the laundry room!"

Heather teased.

Astrid came back, heads down as she walks past Hiccup. Heather opened the door for her. Before going out, with a mischievous look Heather teased,

"Really smooth bro, really smooth!"

"Get out!"

Hiccup countered while throwing a pillow at Heather, to which he missed. Alone Hiccup was left to wonder what just happened. Seeing the time Hiccup scrambles towards the door and managed to closed it. He decided to leave it for now—well not until he sees Cami, he needs answers. His phone rang—it's Cami,

"Hello?"

"Hey Hicc! I saw Heather's calls, aaand a text sayin' you want to talk to me…oh shit—!"

A loud banging can be heard from Cami's side, then more crashing and cursing mostly form Cami.

"Hey soo can't talk right now, if you need something—I'm back at Berk with Aunt Valka…"

Another crashing and this time an explosion.

"Hello?! Just what the heck is happening there?!"

"Oh here? Nothin, just the normal stuffs I guess so see ya—!"

"Wait—!"

Cami ends the call, then a text came up it was from Fish.

' _Hiccup where are you? Need the plan right now, we need to finish the prototype before Dagur arrives'_

"This whole Astrid business can wait, first—the prototype."

Hiccup mused to himself, gets in his car and drove into the direction of the lab.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So PSH here, how was that? Hope to see you next time guys, PSH out~!


End file.
